1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating control module for a server and related server device and heat dissipating method, and more particularly, to a heat dissipating control module capable of adjusting operations of heat dissipating module in the server according to the environment where the server located at and related server device and heat dissipating control method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advances in the communication technology, users can rapidly read and store required information via a network with a low latency. Under such a condition, the information may be stored in remote servers and does not required to be stored in the personal computer. When needing to use (e.g. read or edit) the information, the user downloads the information via the network to the personal computer. The cost on the storage device therefore can be reduced. Furthermore, the information can be on-line edited by multiple users via storing the information on the remote server. Even if the multiple users locate at difference places, the multiple users can work together and the costs and time spend on the commute can be decreased. In addition, the user also can synchronize the information stored in difference places (e.g. in the office and home) via storing the information in the remote servers. The user can use the information of the latest version in different places.
The abovementioned service is also called cloud service. In order to provide the cloud service, numerous companies purchase and configure a significant number of servers (i.e. the remote servers) to store the significant amount of user information. During operations of the servers, the servers generate considerable heat resulting the temperature of the servers rises. If the servers cannot dissipate the heat generated during the operations, the server may be overheat and may works abnormally. Thus, how to ensure the servers equipping sufficient heat dissipating ability becomes a topic to be discussed.